Betrayal
by Polaris18
Summary: Ayumu ends up in the hospital due to the Blade Children's unawareness. The only question is who did it? Eyes has to tell him how he feels, but will his past with Kanone prevent him from doing that? And what secret has Kiyotaka been keeping?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Never owned it, never will.

A/N: I have tons of other fics that need to be worked on, and I'll get to them...soon. I just wanted to start this one because I've got most of it written out already. So enjoy.

XXX

It had been one month since Kanone had left for America yet again, now with firm belief in Kiyotaka Narumi's words about the happiness of those who believe; one month since things had been relatively quiet with the Hunters. Despite the well-deserved relief of having successfully defeated the Hunters, one of the Blade Children was far from satisfied. Eyes Rutherford stood silently at his penthouse window, staring out at the crowded city streets of Osaka. Only one thought occupied his restless mind. Kanone Hilbert; the man who had betrayed the Blade Children and nearly dragged them to their death. Fate had chosen to shine upon them by turning the tables so that the one who was sent to his premature death was the police commissioner, Kanzaka.

Rio stared at the brooding Blade Child, wondering what concern could plague the boy so heavily. "Kousuke….what do you suppose is wrong with Eyes? He hasn't said a word to us in days. I can't help but worry about him." The girl frowned, looking over to the redhead with concern in her eyes. She knew she was obviously asking the wrong person, because if _she_ didn't know what was ailing the stoic pianist, what possibility was there that Kousuke would have the answer? There may have been times when he was impulsive or just flat out lazy, but Kousuke wasn't as dumb as he seemed, once you looked past the childish behavior and irritating attitude. "You know what, Kousuke…don't answer that." Rio sighed, shaking her head lightly.

"What? Why not?" Asazuki frowned. "You asked me a question, and now you say that an answer isn't even necessary? Make up your mind!"

Rio held back a groan, knowing that if Kousuke got too loud, Rutherford would make them leave, and there was no way in hell she'd let that happen! Instead of starting an ongoing argument, she opted for a different, but tougher approach; letting Kousuke speak his mind. "Ok, Kousuke. You're…..you're right. I asked you a question and the least I should let you do is answer it." The girl spoke through gritted teeth and a forced smile.

Kousuke stopped his ranting. "Come again?" he blinked, surprised at Rio's sudden change of heart. "…Um…ok. I think Rutherford is just sulking because Kanone chose to be a bastard and turn his back on us by forming an alliance with the Hunters and…"

"That's enough, Kousuke." Eyes spoke, quickly, turning to glare at the troublesome Blade Child. "There will be no intentional…or unintentional on Kousuke's part…disrespect, or even mention of Kanone's name in my presence, do I make myself clear?" The vexed pianist declared, casting a glare to the both of them; which was enough to make a grown man wet his pants.

"Yeah, ok…" Rio nodded slowly, as a shiver went down her spine.

"Jeez, Rutherford, no need to have a conniption…" Kousuke huffed, seemingly unaffected by the icy glare.

Those sapphire orbs widened momentarily, then narrowed dangerously into cat-like slits. "I'm not having a conniption; I'm merely stating that you abide by _my_ rules while in _my _presence, do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" Rutherford's left eye twitched and Rio let out a squeak, moving further back against the couch.

Kousuke nodded quickly, deciding that it would be best to just shut up for the time being. "C-Crystal." He squeaked, giving Eyes a sheepish grin.

Eyes let out a sigh, needing a relief from his pent up frustration. "Good." He spoke, leaving it at that, and turning his attention to brewing a cup of tea to hopefully settle his nerves. He sauntered to the kitchen, rummaging through the cupboard that held several different and expensive imported teas until he found his favorite amongst the different varieties.

"Um, Eyes…?" Rio forced herself to relax now that the initial danger had passed. "What is that?" she questioned curiously.

"It's called tea, dear." The Brit. answered, still somewhat irritated by Kousuke's mention of Kanone's betrayal.

"I know that, but…" Rio began, hesitantly.

"Darjeeling." Eyes turned, with tea in hand, staring at the girl with a hint of hostility. "It's a black tea grown especially in the northern part of India." He clarified as the phone rang. "Bloody…Kousuke, here." Eyes strode past the confused boy, dropping the tea into his lap. "Make the tea…it's the _least_ you can do; if you can do anything at all…" he insulted the teen as he picked up the phone.

"Rutherford?" Hiyono questioned as the phone was picked up. "Rutherford, are you there? Say something!" the blonde yelled into the phone.

'_Gods…another bloody aggravation.'_ Eyes thought to himself, bringing the phone back to his ear. "Yes." He answered, wanting to hang up and not be bothered by whatever news the girl had that didn't concern him at all.

"There's been an accident! Ayumu's in the hospital right now, and…" Hiyono panicked.

"Hold on….what for?" Eyes questioned, growing somewhat worried about the fate of the younger boy. Though he told himself that he could care less about Kiyotaka's younger brother, something inside him claimed that to be a lie. Ayumu had gotten involved with the Blade Children despite wanting no part of it, and time and time again, he offered his assistance and saved their necks from certain destruction. At times, he and the Blade Children even fought alongside each other in attempt to bring down the Hunters who wanted them dead. Ayumu had grown on the seemingly cold-hearted Brit., and found a place inside his heart. For Eyes, it wasn't that easy to forget what Narumi had done and turn his back on the boy in his time of need.

Hiyono took a deep breath and decided to continue. "Eyes…he….he was attacked by someone. I think it was a Hunter." The blonde sniffed, trying to hold back tears.

"A Hunter?" Eyes parroted, trying his best to hold in an annoyed growl. "I see. I'll meet you at the hospital in a bit."

"Ok." Hiyono bit her lip and hung up.

"Who was that?" Rio looked up at the Brit. as he placed the phone down.

"It was the Yuizaki girl," Eyes told her as he grabbed his coat off the back of the couch. "Rio, I'm going out for a bit. Make sure Kousuke doesn't get into anything and lock up if you leave."

"Mm-hmm." Rio nodded. "Heard that, Kousuke?" she looked to the boy standing in the kitchen, still trying to open the tea.

"Yeah, whatever." Asazuki frowned.

"…..Oh, and don't let him burn the place down; in fact, keep him out of the kitchen altogether." Eyes sighed.

"But, you told me to fix your damn tea!" Kousuke hissed, now annoyed that both Eyes and Rio kept changing their minds.

"Forget it." Eyes told him, walking out the door.

"Damn it!" Kousuke yelled, throwing the tea to the floor.

"Now who's having a conniption?" Rio rolled her eyes.

"I'm not having a conniption!" The redhead fussed.

"It sure looks like you are," Rio smiled as she hugged her melon close.

"Shut up!"

Eyes ignored the commotion that could be heard down the hallway, and strode to the elevator, pressing the button and waiting for it to arrive. With each passing second, he mentally cursed himself for not being prepared for something like this to happen. For the past month, not one of the Blade Children had gotten a single lead on the Hunter's next attack, and now it was too late. He had been too preoccupied in his own thoughts of Kanone to realize that the Hunters would most likely try and attack little Narumi simply to get him out of the way. Ayumu was a cause for concern for the Hunters as long as he continued to aid and assist the Blade Children. "Damn it." Eyes mentally kicked himself for not realizing it sooner, and stepped past the metal doors, pushing the first floor button so the contraption could carry him to the lobby.

'_You're an idiot, Eyes. You're a bloody clueless idiot.'_ His mind screamed at him, further upsetting the Blade Child, who seemed content to hang his head and try to drown out the bitter thoughts and insults he was unconsciously tormenting himself with.

'_Leave me alone.' _He snapped, countering his inner demons with a childish plea. "Gods….just leave me alone….please…" Eyes muttered aloud. Was it so wrong to ask for a bit of silence in his own head? Was it so wrong to want his head to stop spinning and trying to wrap around how this mess started in the first place?

'_You're talking to yourself, pretty boy. How long before I make you crack? How long can you keep up this little charade? How long before you give in and admit that the only reason you want to be there for little Narumi is because Kanone wasn't there for you…?' _His inner demons questioned, laughing at him; at his confusion and weakness.

'_This isn't about Kanone!'_ The tormented pianist growled to himself, trying desperately to chase that voice inside his head back to the shadows where it belonged. _'This…this isn't….'_ He was on the verge of breaking. There was no way he could keep this up.

'_You can lie to the other Blade Children, but you can't lie to yourself, boy. Remember that.' _The voicereminded him, and without another word, sank back into the depths of the boy's mind.

Eyes uttered a soft groan, closing his eyes and leaning his back against the wall of the elevator, praying that the voice inside of his was wrong. He didn't want to confront Ayumu merely because he needed a crutch; a way to escape from the bitterness of Kanone's betrayal. _'I need to see him because I'm concerned…I…care… about little Narumi.'_ he assured himself, satisfied that he had no other reason.

'_Like hell you do.'_ His inner voice scoffed; resurfacing yet again to torment the flustered pianist.

'_You again? Why aren't you satisfied with me being left alone?'_ Eyes couldn't take it anymore. There was no way in hell he'd take being disrespected and degraded by his own conscious!

Silence was the only response Rutherford got. After a few seconds passed, the Brit. exhaled in a quiet sigh of relief, hoping he had shut the voice away for good. With a light shake of his head, he dismissed the possibility that he was going crazy, and focused on ensuring Ayumu's well-being as soon as possible. The elevator slowed to a stop and opened its doors for the Brit., letting him out into the lobby. Quickly, Eyes strode out of the confined space, grateful to have a bit more space than he did in the closed contraption. He sauntered past the front desk, making a beeline to the automatic doors that led outside. _'Almost there…'_ he thought, praying that one of his overly obsessed fans wouldn't notice him and come flocking to him to cause more than the necessary attention and delay his departure.

Fortunately, he made it outside with no interruptions, and Eyes had to stop and wonder whether someone was enjoying screwing with his day; for it seemed far too convenient at some times, and as irritating as hell at others. So far, the irritating antics had won out over the more pleasant ones. Kousuke's remarks about Kanone and fighting with his inner self were just two of the ones that one out… "Bloody brilliant." Eyes muttered, realizing that he was wasting time by standing there and deciding if there really was a god who was most likely laughing at him right now. Not wasting another second, he took off running past the crowds of people in hope that he wasn't too late to be there for Ayumu.

A/N: I think I'll leave it at a cliffie for those of you who enjoy getting grey hairs. (Like Kou-chan) I threw in Eyes' 'insanity eposode' because, well…we all have to face our personal inner demons at some time, and when your conscious gives you hell, you give it hell right back! But I don't think Eyes can do that just yet…he's still moping over Kanone, which gives him a good excuse to be sassed by his own inner voice! Ha! Actually, it's those feelings he has for Kanone that prevents him from accepting the truth (about visiting Narumi and all…) and that keeps him from telling that voice to go to hell, because some part of him knows he (the voice) is right! (Stay with me on this, I know it's a bit confusing…but it'll be worth it!) (I know Kou-chan can understand what I'm getting at…I hope she knows…) And please drop a review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It's the coming of….DEATH! Actually no, it's just Hiyono…..but it's close to it.

Ayumu: She's scarier than death.

Polaris: (nods) Uh huh. Uh huh. I know. We all know.

Eyes: ….(moves away from Hiyono)

Red Kitsune Flames: I do too. That's why I added it. Hm…maybe all the stress of being a Blachi and fighting the Hunters has gotten to him. Hell, it's already turned his hair white! (lmao) Poor kid…hell, he doesn't have to wait until he turns 20 to go insane, it's already happened!

KousukeAsazuki: Ahh, my bitter rival. How dare you drop my review! BE GENTLE! And yes…yes, we are far from normal…I'm thinking just like Yaiba, we should create a world full of abnormal, superior beings like ourselves! Normal people should be eliminated. They take all the fun out of everything.

XXX

"Hang in there, Ayumu." Hiyono encouraged the weakened brunette, who was hooked up to a respirator and several other machines. "You're going to be ok." She forced a smile. "I _know_ you will. You always come through ok, no matter what. I believe in you, Ayumu…" Instinctively, she reached out, grabbing his hand. "You just need to have faith in yourself that you'll get through this…"

Ayumu turned his head, slowly, wanting nothing more than to close his eyes and get some sleep. But with Hiyono there, and worried that he could be closing his eyes forever, there wasn't a chance that he'd be getting sleep anytime soon. "I appreciate the sentiment, Hiyono, really. But…I'm you…"

"No" Hiyono yelped, a bit too loudly. "I'm not letting you take the easy way out! You're not going to die on me, Ayumu! Never!" The girl panicked. "I…I don't…" her hand clutched tighter to his, and tears streamed down her face.

"Oh boy…" Ayumu sighed. "In that case…..sing a song." Ayumu ignored the pain in his head and turned to look out the window.

"A song?" Hiyono blinked, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah. The weird one." Ayumu tried his best to hide the smile tugging at his lips.

"What's so weird about it!" Hiyono yelped yet again, this time, pushing back her chair and standing over the brunette to poke a bunny puppet in his face.

"Aah, quit it, Hiyono! Ayumu groaned, closing his eyes as the puppet pummeled his face.

"Never! Say it's not a weird song!"

"Ok, ok! It's not a weird song, now stop it, would you!" Ayumu bit back a laugh.

Hiyono looked back as the door was pushed open. "Hey, Madoka…er…" the girl paused as she locked eyes with Rutherford. "Um….Eyes…hey, Ayumu, look, it's Eyes!" the bunny puppet withdrew from the brunette's face, and Hiyono turned to smile at the stoic Brit.

"It seems you two were having a bit of fun. Was I interrupting anything?" Eyes cast a cold glance to the boy in the hospital bed.

"Not at all! Ayumu was just being mean to me, so I had to let Usagi-chan beat him up a little, that's all." Hiyono pouted, tucking the rabbit safely into her pocket.

'_She gave the bloody thing a name?'_ Eyes arched an eyebrow at the girl's unusual behavior. "Yes, well….that's….brilliant." he said, walking past the blonde to stand over little Narumi. "Are you alright?"

A slight nod came from the brunette. "Yeah, it's just Hiyono I have to deal with. I can put up with it."

"Hey!" Hiyono yelled.

"I meant your injuries." Eyes pointed out. "What happened?"

"I was attacked by two people on the way home from school. They could've been Hunters…I don't really know. All I know is that I was beat up pretty badly and lost consciousness, and the next thing I knew, I was here…" Ayumu explained.

"I see…that's a pretty vague description. Eyes concluded, frowning. "And where were _you_ when all of this occurred?" Rutherford looked back at Hiyono.

"I had to finish up an article I was writing for the school paper, so I stayed behind in the Journalism club office. Ayumu went on ahead without me. But there's one thing I don't understand…if it _was_ a Hunter, why would they have any reason to attack Ayumu? What did he ever do to them!" Hiyono frowned, becoming agitated by her lack of information on the matter.

Eyes moved away from the bed. "I would assume it's because the Hunters see him as a threat. It's no coincidence that things settled down right after Kanzaka's death. This was probably the Hunter's intention from the start. If they succeed in eliminating little Narumi, they would think that they had the advantage and target the Blade Children…that way, there would be no obstacle in their way to prevent them from doing so. Little Narumi would be out of the picture and no longer be there to offer us assistance against their advance, and our 'hope' would be eliminated. That would undoubtedly make us easy targets for the Hunters….or so they think." Eyes concluded.

"I see…" Hiyono smiled. "So all we have to do is make sure that Ayumu doesn't get killed by the Hunters!"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." Eyes sighed. "There's still the issue of finding out who organized the attack on him and hunting him down before we, ourselves end up in little Narumi's state…or worse. It's a possibility that if the person who did this to little Narumi find out that he's still alive, he could come back and finish the job. There's also a chance that this could be a warning to the Blade Children. Either way, we need to be prepared. " Those azure orbs looked down at the boy in the bed, seeing that he was resting peacefully. "Come now, let him rest." He looked to Hiyono just as she was about to pull out her bear puppet. Gently, he grabbed her wrist, guiding her out of the room to let Ayumu sleep. "I'll keep watch to guarantee his safety. Go home, Hiyono. He'll be fine. I promise." Eyes gave a slight nod.

"…Ok, I guess…See you later then, Eyes!" Hiyono smiled, turning away walking down the hallway to the elevator.

Eyes watched her leave, silently thanking the gods that she was gone. He stepped back inside the room, closing the door softly behind him and walking up to the sleeping figure in the bed. "She's gone, you know."

Ayumu opened his eyes, staring up at the seemingly concerned pianist. "Thanks. I owe you one, Eyes." The boy gave a tiny smile.

Rutherford took a seat in the chair Hiyono had been using. "Think nothing of it. I wanted to see her gone as much as you."

Ayumu laughed softly, his breath coming out in short, strained, ragged gasps.

"Don't force yourself. Get some rest." Eyes scolded the younger boy.

"I guess I should. It's been a long day." Ayumu nodded. "…Eyes…?"

"Yes?"

Ayumu thought over his choice of words briefly before continuing. "What made you decide to come here and stay with me, instead of staying back at the hotel?"

"….Because I need you…." Eyes answered, all too suddenly. "…Pardon…_we_ need you…" he quickly corrected himself. "The Blade Children." He desperately tried to hide the blush forming on his pale cheeks. _'Smooth.'_ His inner voice laughed.

Ayumu blinked. "Heh. Last I checked, you were one of the Blade Children, too, Rutherford. So _you_ still need me, am I right?"

"…Yes." Eyes nodded, after a brief moment of thought.

"That's all I need to know." Ayumu closed his eyes to avoid seeing Rutherford's reaction to that statement; if there was any reaction at all. _'Thank you, Eyes…'_

A/N: Ok, short, sweet, and a little sappy, I know. But it's late, and I don't feel like thinking anymore. That, and I want to move on to the more important parts of this fic….hehehehehe. Ok, Polaris out. Later!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I feel bad for writing this chapter and hurting Ayumu.

Ayumu: How sweet.

Polaris: Eh, not really. I get paid to say this kind of mushy crap. I'm really not a very nice person.

Eyes: Yes you are.

Polaris: I know…I just meant I'm not a nice person to Ayu-chan.

Eyes: Ouch.

XXX

There was an awkward silence that filled the small room, and that filled both boys with an unnerving tension. Ayumu lie still in the hospital bed, trying his best to think of something to break the ice between them. When nothing came to mind, he grew agitated, mentally cursing himself for not knowing Rutherford's interests.

"Little Narumi…if my presence agitates you that much, then perhaps I should take my leave…" Eyes told the boy, as he got out of his chair.

"No!" Ayumu protested quickly. "…I mean….you just got here, so what's the rush? It's kind of nice to have company besides Hiyono once in a while. And Madoka's at work, so she won't come to check up on me until later."

"I see…" Eyes spoke, suddenly feeling sorry for the boy. If Kiyotaka had been with them, Ayumu probably would have never been attacked; and even if he was, Kiyotaka could have been comforting his younger brother, instead of _him_ being there. "Little Narumi….I'm sorry." Eyes apologized, not knowing what else to do for him.

"Sorry? For what?" Ayumu frowned, taking slow breaths with the help of his respirator. "It's not like you to apologize, Rutherford. This wasn't your fault. I was…careless."

Eyes stared at the boy, lying helpless in the bed. "I've realized that you'd probably want Kiyotaka to be with you right now, and I can't help but feel as though we're the ones who caused his disappearance. If it weren't for the Blade Children, your brother…"

"Look." Ayumu cut him off. "I realize that you Blade Children are the main reason that my brother went off somewhere, but that's not going to change anything. Kiyotaka can be impulsive at times, just like Kousuke. He probably would've left anyway, even if there were _no_ Blade Children. He's just like that. If something grabs his attention, he'll go after it, no matter how long it takes. He's a detective, after all. Can you blame him?"

"…No." Eyes spoke, realizing the truth in Ayumu's words, though he still felt that Kiyotaka had no right _not _to be there for his younger brother. "Ayumu…" gently, he took the boy's bandaged hand in his own. "…If you….ever need assistance…I'll help you. You know that." He spoke, struggling to find the words, but at the same time, not wanting to sound desperate.

Ayumu stared at the obviously concerned pianist, seeing something in those deep sapphire orbs that told him that the words spoken were sincere. "Would you really, Eyes?" he questioned, feeling that he had to make sure, lest the Brit. go back on his word; though it seemed rather unlikely for him to lie.

"I would." Eyes answered, without any hesitation. "Under any circumstances….all you need do is call." There was a hint of warmth in that smooth, British accent that reached little Narumi, but went unnoticed by Eyes. _'You want to be loved…if not by Kanone, then by Ayumu…that's it, isn't it?'_ the voice inside of him questioned. "No." Eyes replied, all too quickly.

Ayumu blinked. "No, what?"

"No…ugh, nothing." Eyes' brow knitted slightly in frustration and he shook his head lightly. "It's nothing." He assured the brunette. "I have to go."

Ayumu watched the flustered Brit. get up, pushing back his chair and quickly leave the room. In that moment, his heart sank; not just because he felt as if he was alone again, but that the pianist had lied to him about being there for him. "Eyes…"

_So she said what's the problem, baby_

_What's the problem, I don't know, well maybe I'm in love_

_Love_

_Think about it, every time I think about it. Can't stop thinking 'bout it._

Eyes frowned slightly as he strode though the hallway, brushing past a few doctors and nurses in his haste. He would've run into a man in a wheelchair, if instinct hadn't told him to move. A soft, muttered apology left the Brit's. lips as he moved past the patient, and in return, a confused stare was given back to him.

_How much longer will it take to cure this? _

_Just to cure it, cause I can't ignore it if it's love_

_Love_

_Makes me want to turn around and face me, but I don't know nothing 'bout love. _

'_Why are you running away? I thought you wanted to be close to little Narumi…'_ the voice inside his head mocked.

'_Leave me alone. I'm not running….I…'_ Eyes hesitated.

'_Liar. You're afraid. You think that by running from these feelings, it'll be better in the long run for both you and him, so neither of you end up hurt. You don't know anything about love…'_

_Come on, come on, turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on, the world will follow after_

_Come on, come on, because everybody's after love. _

Eyes ignored the voice to the best of his abilities, but how long can anyone ignore themselves? Sooner or later, he knew that it he was just going to give himself up in the end.

'_Believe it or not, everyone needs to feel loved. Even ice cold you…you do have a heart, don't you? Or have you lost it under all that ice you keep around it?'_ The voice sent chills up the boy's spine, slowly seeping through him and little by little, coaxing Eyes into the truth. _'You want him…need him….and it's making you lose your sense of calm judgment. It's making you lose yourself, isn't it? You want to be loved so badly that it hurts!'_ The voice hissed, finding some sick pleasure in tormenting the confused Blade Child as he got into the elevator.

"No!" Eyes yelled, fed up with the abuse that he was inflicting on himself.

'_Masochist.'_ His inner voice laughed. If this kept up long enough, he'd knew the boy would go crazy, so it slipped back into the shadows for now.

_So I said I'm a snowball running_

_Running out into this spring that's coming all this love_

_Melting under blue skies_

_Belching out sunlight, shimmering love_

Eyes fought the sudden urge to throw up, and continued to make his way out of the hospital as quickly as he could. Despite his conscious leaving him alone for the moment, he still felt some hint of it nagging at him. _'Believe it or not, everyone hates admitting fear. You're not the only one, Eyes….' _A painful jolt coursed through his heart and making the stoic pianist cry out in pain and shock from a feeling of hurt and loss.

_Well baby, I surrender to this strawberry ice cream _

_Never ever ever on this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it, but there's no escaping your love_

Collecting his senses and erecting the icy barrier he always put up as a defense, Rutherford rested his head on the cold metal of the wall, taking a moment to catch his breath and regain his thoughts. Those sapphire orbs closed and instinctively a hand reached out, touching the smooth, metal walls that were cold beneath his fingertips. _'Cold…just like ice, but also hard and impenetrable, like steel…why can't I be this way…?'_ He asked himself.

'_You can and you have…but even steel gives way to the fire…'_ The voice whispered. _'…If it's hot enough…'_ a soft chuckle.

Eyes didn't need to question himself what that meant, for he knew all too well. "Never a moment's peace…." He muttered, once again, talking to himself. _'The fire being…the feelings you think I have for little Narumi, correct? If those feelings are strong enough…nice one. I hate to do it, but I have to give you some credit for that.' _He thought.

_These lines of lightning mean we're never alone _

_Never alone_

_No, no_

Come on, come on_, move a little closer_

_Come on, come on, I wanna hear you whisper_

_Come on, come on, settle down inside my love_

A soft ringing made the Brit. open his eyes and reach for his phone tucked safely in his coat pocket. Those blue eyes instantly glanced to the caller ID. "Narumi…" he sighed, flipping the phone open and answering the call. "What is it?"

_Come on, come on, jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on, if you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come on, we were once upon a time in love_

"I need you." Ayumu answered in barely a whisper.

_We're accidentally in love_

A sudden warmness seeped through Eyes' heart, somehow slipping past the icy walls that guarded it. The pianist leaned his back on the elevator way for support as he tried to comprehend what he just heard.

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

Silence was the only answer the brunette received, and he began to grow just a bit worried.

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

'_You know what this means, don't you?'_ the voice cooed, once again, sending shivers up Rutherford's spine.

_Accidentally in love _

_Accidentally in love_

'_Don't say it.'_ Eyes thought, trying to quiet the voice so he could think.

_Accidentally_

'_You're in love.'_ The voice cooed, softer this time, just to annoy the Brit.

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_Accidentally_

"Eyes, are you there?" Ayumu spoke into the phone when no reply was given.

Eyes held his breath, just wanting to be left alone for the moment to try and sort things out. He listened to the ragged breathing from the boy, along with the worried tone of his voice.

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_Accidentally_

A sigh left the silver-haired one's lips and reluctantly, he pressed the button to cut Ayumu off and end the call. The phone was slipped back into his pocket as the elevator door opened and he walked out of the confined space and out into the lobby. Not wasting anymore time, he sauntered past the several people who were waiting to be taken care of by doctors, and headed to the automatic doors.

_Come on, come on, spin a little tighter_

_Come on, come on, and the world's a little brighter_

_Come on, come on, just get yourself inside my _

_Love_

_I'm in love_

As soon as he was out the doors, he bumped hard into someone, nearly falling back from the sudden impact. Quickly, he regained his balance, due to being snapped back into reality and out of the land of the brain-dead. "I'm sorry." He apologized quickly.

"Don't worry about it!" the person laughed. "But it's a surprise to see you here!"

Eyes looked at the person he had run into. "…Polaris…?"

"The one and only, big brother!" The boy's twin smiled. "Say, I know we saw each other just a few hours ago, but we really shouldn't be running into each other like this!"

"Nevermind that. What are you doing here?" Eyes asked his sister, curiously.

"I could ask the same of you. But what's it matter? I'm here because…I've got some business to attend to. Why else? It's a hospital, bro, come on!" the girl pouted.

"Alright." Eyes said, not bothering to question her any longer. "I'll see you later, then." He gave her an affectionate pat on the shoulder, than walked away, heading back to his hotel.

Those azure orbs watched him leave, the girl feeling just the slightest bit guilty, but hiding it extremely well. _'Eyes…' _

_It starts with one…_

Polaris made her way inside the dreary hospital building, ignoring the feelings she had for her brother, and focused on the task at hand. It would mean hurting the Brit. she called family, but in the end, it didn't matter. It was for the best.

A/N: Ok, I didn't expect that to turn out a songfic. Well, whatever. If you look closely, I just had to add in a few verses of "In the end" by Lifehouse. It's an appropriate song for the setting, really. Actually, so is "accidentally in love" by counting crows….Gah! They're both a must! (And if you listen to both songs while reading this, it's awesome!) Maybe it's just me…now about the rest of the fic, Polaris is my OC, and she's Eyes' twin sis….(see: The second generation) And I kind of borrowed the title of KousukeAsazuki's fic "For the best" (sorry, Kou-chan) But it made a really good last line that seemed appropriate for the situation. Anyway, review and I'll give you all a cookie!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter starts off a bit strong, but other than that, it's ok…if you like confusion. I love it! So read on….

XXX

Ayumu wanted nothing more than to rip the oxygen mask from his face and tear away the wires that kept him living. _'What's wrong with him…? Why doesn't he stop distancing himself and open up once in a while? He says he'll be there when I need him, but I guess that was a lie, too…Why do I even try?' _ he questioned himself.

A knock on the door grabbed his attention and those deep chocolate orbs looked to the visitor to see who it was. "What do you want?" Ayumu frowned.

"That's no way to speak to someone who's here to check up on you." Polaris frowned as she closed the door behind her.

"So what?" Ayumu mumbled, not really in the mood to see or talk to anyone. "Can you just go away?"

"I brought you these." Polaris ignored the request and walked over to the small table beside the bed, placing a bouquet of roses onto the polished wooden surface. "Like them?" she smiled.

"Yeah, whatever." Ayumu looked out the window.

"You know, you sure have a sour attitude when someone's trying to help you." The silver-haired girl glared at the boy in the bed. "Hospitalized or not, it doesn't give you the right to be rude to me."

"I just have a lot on my mind right now." Ayumu sighed, hoping that was a sufficient enough apology for the girl.

"...Eyes…my brother came to visit you didn't he?" The Blade Child adopted a look of confusion. "I ran into him just a while ago, and he seemed concerned." The girl lied, getting a reaction out of the brunette.

"He was?" Ayumu looked to her, in hopes that the pianist really did care for him.

"Yeah. I've never seen him that way." Polaris frowned, growing concerned about the outcome of the situation.

"I…" Ayumu began, trying to find the right words. "I think….I like him…" he admitted.

"Like a crush, or kind of like an older brother sort of like?" Polaris blinked, curious.

"…I…I don't know…" Ayumu blushed, finding it harder to breathe.

"…Hm. Well, while we're voicing our opinion on the matter, I think that you don't even deserve my brother. No offense to you or anything, but what do you honestly think you can give Eyes that he doesn't already have?" Polaris questioned.

Ayumu gasped, caught off guard by her words. "I…"

"It's nothing personal, but Eyes _did_ say that you would forever be a loser, and that in itself should tell you that he thinks nothing of you. I don't think you should get your hopes up about falling in love, Ayumu. It's for the best…that way, no one gets hurt…"she explained.

"…I guess…" Ayumu sighed. _'Maybe she's right. Maybe it really is for the best…'_

Polaris looked at the boy's bandaged arm, head, and chest. "So when are you getting out of here?"

"Not for a while yet." Ayumu frowned.

"I'm sorry…" Polaris apologized. "It must be hell in this place."

"You get used to it…save for the visits from Hiyono." A smile played upon Ayumu's lips.

"Hm." The Blade Child smiled. "Still have a since of humor, I see…well, anyway, It was nice seeing you and…I hope you get better soon. Real soon." The girl said, as she turned to the door. "And Ayumu…?"

"Yeah?"

"….Don't get too caught up in love to forget what's in front of you." Polaris looked back to the boy. "If you choose to fall in love, despite knowing that there'd be only pain…don't abandon the things and people you have just because you, yourself could be abandoned…"

"Um…ok?" Ayumu answered, confused to what she was talking about.

"Kay. See you later!" Polaris smiled, making her way out of the room and closing the door behind her. She almost immediately got the feeling that she was being watched, and turned her head to see a young boy casually leaning against the wall near Ayumu's door. "Hm…weird." The girl shrugged, ignoring the kid and walking down the hall to the elevator.

The boy stared at the girl through eerie amber orbs; watching as she walked off, then moved from the wall, walking in the opposite direction to take the stairs.

A/N: Hm….so many mysteries, like…what's the deal with Polaris and her saying all that stuff to Ayumu? It was a bit…mean. And who's that freaky little kid? What does he have to do with anything? Honestly….even I don't know!

Eyes: Yes you….

Polaris: (covers his mouth)

Eyes: MMPH!

Polaris: I don't know, ok? It's my…um…alter-ego that takes over when I'm doing all the secret parts. In truth, it's annoying, but it adds to the suspense when I don't know…so I'm just as clueless as to what's going to happen! Review, please!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Not much to say here, except….bishies totally rock! Thank you. And now back to your regularly scheduled fic…..

KousukeAsazuki: It's ok….Oh, it's so sad your connection keeps cutting on you. Damnit, I wanna chat. …and you're slacking on updating, connection or no. Don't let that stop you, damnit! …And don't let it stop you from going to see the new topics I posted in my forum, either! Or from reviewing for "breaking the habit"…..Yeah…that "is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all" saying is so old…but true. Stop telling Ayu not to listen to me! Grr!

XXX

Eyes returned to his penthouse suite expecting to find a giant mess left by none other than Kousuke, but to his surprise, the place was just as he left it. "Rio actually managed to keep him in control." He said aloud, partly from shock. He sauntered across the room, shedding his shirt and discarding it on the couch as his made his way to the shower.

The walk home had been pleasant, but the weather had been just a little bit annoying. Eyes was none too fond of the heat and considered it to be one of his greatest weaknesses. Not only did it slow him down, but it also clogged up his thought process, something that he hated. Anything that slowed him down even the slightest bit took away a vital edge that could cost him his life.

He was almost to the bathroom when a knock on the door made him stop, silently cursing whoever it was and hoping that they'd come back later. He took a few more steps toward the bathroom in hopes that he wouldn't be bothered, but a louder knock sounded on the door, irritating him. Sighing, he turned, putting off the shower for the time being to see who had the nerve to annoy him. He moved quickly to the door, unlocking it and opening it to stare at Kirie Tsuchiya; the watcher of the Blade Children.

"Took you long enough to open the door." The woman huffed as she walked in, followed closely by a young brunette-haired boy. "I brought you some ice cream. It's hot out, so I thought you might need it." Kirie smiled, taking the mint-chocolate chip out the bag and placing it in the boy's freezer.

"Thank you, Kirie." Eyes nodded, eyeing the young child. "Who did you bring with you?" he asked.

The kid smiled. "Hello, Mr. Rutherford. It's nice to finally meet you." He said, as politely as he could.

"Oh." Kirie looked back. "That's Klein. He's the kid of a friend of mine. I'm watching him for the day. Did you introduce yourself, Klein?" she asked the boy.

"Yes ma'am." Klein nodded.

"He's a cute kid. Polite, too." Eyes noticed, liking the child already.

"Thank you." Klein smiled.

"Yeah, his father raised him well." Kirie smiled as well. "But aside from that, I just got the news that your friend, Ayumu is hospitalized. What are you going to do?" she asked.

"What _is_ there to do?" Eyes sighed.

Klein looked at the two as he took a seat on the couch, listening intently.

"You can do a lot of things, Rutherford. Ayumu has always been the Blade Children's 'hope', or so Kiyotaka claimed. Aren't you going to stick up for that hope? You could take revenge on the person who did this to him."

"That's impossible." Eyes said quickly. "When I visited little Narumi, I decided it best not to bring up the situation, so I neglected to get a physical description of his attacker. And besides, revenge will get us nowhere. All we can do is be on our guard lest whoever did this decides to go after the Blade Children next." He explained.

"I see." Kirie said, after thinking about it. "That's some good judgment you've got there. It's always nice to be prepared."

Klein turned his attention away from the conversation and pulled out an ipod, putting the headphones on and turning up the volume. The music blared from the device, and Kirie frowned, walking to the boy and taking the headphones out of the boy's ears.

"Honestly, Klein, what did your dad say about this?" she scolded the boy as she turned the music down.

Klein rolled his eyes. "…Don't listen to it so loud, or you'll ruin your hearing…" he sighed as he was handed the ipod.

"Hm." Eyes looked at Klein. "He's right, you know. But all parents are that way…they're only looking out for you." He stated, rubbing the boy's head.

"And you shouldn't be listening to that kind of music anyway." Kirie huffed.

"There's nothing wrong with listening to Avenged Sevenfold!" Klein frowned.

"It's horrible music for a boy your age!" the Watcher argued. "Next thing you know, you'll be getting tattoos and piercings, and joining some weird punk rock or Goth cult."

"That's cool." Klein smiled, placing the headphones back on. "I like Goths."

"Ugh…there's no use even trying to reason with you." Kirie sighed. "Well, take care of yourself, Eyes. I need to get this child back home."

"Alright." Eyes nodded. "Don't give Kirie a hard time, understand?" he looked to Klein.

"…Yeah. Ok." The brunette nodded, getting off the couch and following Kirie to the door.

"Enjoy your ice cream." Kirie smiled as she walked out. "And don't let Kousuke get to it."

"I won't." Eyes said, watching the both of them leave. He closed the door, locking it once again. Hoping there'd be no more interruptions, he made his way to the shower.

A/N: Ok, I know that this really didn't make sense, but it was necessary to introduce a few important things. One of them was Eyes' second biggest weakness (aside from Kanone and wanting to be loved and all that. And no, it wasn't the ice cream!). The other thing was to introduce (my recently-made OC) Klein, who is a HUGE part of this fic, believe it or not. The third thing was to kind of recap Ayumu's predicament and how it could affect the Blade Children. Klein's' comment about the Goths were important, too….it'll be useful later on.

Just to make this chapter a bit more exciting, I'll leave you all with a little trivia. Who is Klein's father? (If anyone can guess, I'll do any pairing you suggest, and give you a basket full of cookies!) Good luck! And ciao!


End file.
